Life at Takaya Academy
by That guy next door
Summary: Your typical High School story. A bit of humour, a bit of angst and a hell of a lot of romance! May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Solidad, Harley, Steph and Damion start a new school. Shippings to be disclosed. Dedicated to A Rose for me-A Rose for you.
1. Profiles

**OK. Here's the deal. I'm going to introduce the characters, and YOU get to vote for the pairings. I'm going to give profiles this chapter, and a chapter next update. YOU pick the couples by voting in a review!! Sound good? …Too bad, I'm doing it anyway. It's the only idea Steph gave me.**

**Steph: Shut up! Next time get your own idea!**

**Heh… my lovely servant A Rose-for-me-A-Rose-for-you**

**Steph: Like hell am I your servant!!**

**You could be nice Steph. I did go to all this trouble of making you a character in my story. Anyway… the profiles!**

* * *

**Profiles**

**May**

16

Coordinator

Brown Hair

Blue Eyes

Birthday: 15th May

Family: Norman (Dad), Caroline (Mom), Max (Brother)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Drama, Music

Likes: Pecha Berries, Shopping, Summer

* * *

**Dawn**

16

Coordinator

Blue-black Hair

Brown Eyes

Birthday: 23rd January

Family: Johanna (Mom), Kelly (Sister)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Textiles, Drama

Likes: Magost Berries, Fashion, Morning

* * *

**Steph**

16

Breeder

Black-Purple Hair (mainly Black)

Purple Eyes

Birthday: 27th June (Making her the baby of the group!! Ha!)

Family: Chris (Dad)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Art, Photography

Likes: Chesto Berries, Manga, Winter

* * *

**Solidad**

17

Coordinator

Pink-Orange Hair

Blue Eyes

Birthday: 12th March

Family: Sharon (Mom)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Cooking, Art

Likes: Rawst Berries, Travel, Spring

* * *

**Damion**

16

Trainer

Dark Blue

Blue Eyes (Basically I look like Yuki from Fruits Basket)

Birthday: 14th April

Family: Satsuki (Mom- Also Hiro's Mom in Fruits Basket)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Photography, Pokeblock making

Likes: Kendo, Books, Winter

* * *

**Drew**

16

Coordinator

Green Hair

Green Eyes

Birthday: 14th November

Family: Rosie (Mom)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeding, Coordinator, Pokeblock, Music

Likes: Soccer, Guitar, Day

* * *

**Paul**

16

Trainer

Purple Hair

Brown Eyes (Granted, in the anime his eyes are just… pupils)

Birthday: 2nd December

Family: Kevin (Brother), Harley (cousin)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Textiles, Medics

Likes: Football, Rock Music, Night

* * *

**Harley**

17

Coordinator

Purple Hair

Blue Eyes

Birthday: 29th August

Family: Lina (Mother), Gina (Sister), Tina (Sister), Paul (cousin)

School: Takaya Academy

Lessons: Battling, Breeder, Coordinator, Medics, Travel

Likes: Track, Beaches, Autumn

* * *

**And that's them! These are the best friend lists:**

**MayXDawn**

**StephXSolidad**

**DamionXDrew**

**PaulXHarley**

**I refuse to do Yuri and Yaoi. I have nothing against it… I just won't write it. And… by the way Damion is me… but you guessed that! Vote for your pairings! If you don't like the characters I used... vote for another character! But I won't use other peoples OCs. So... Ash, Misty, Brock... whatever! Deadline is Monday 18th February. So tell your friends! Thanks! So… what's that stupid thing you do Steph?**

**Steph: It's not stupid! REVIEW!!!**

**Oh yeah. It's stupid**


	2. Girls Are Complicated

**OK. So the final vote looks like this:**

**MayXDrew-9**

**HarleyXSolidad-6**

**PaulXDawn-9**

**DamionXSteph-6**

**AshXMisty-3**

**Now… here come the other votes…**

**StephXPaul- 1**

**StephXBrock-3**

**DamionXSolidad-1**

**DawnXKenny-1**

**DawnXBrendan-1**

**So… I might include some… what did you call it? Daisyshipping?**

**Steph: Roseshipping!**

**Whatever. It's some sort of flower. And… since some people were set against Ikarishipping… I'll include some Berry/Penguinshipping. But Damion and Solidad… I'm not so sure of…**

**Steph: Don't! She's like… my 5****th**** favorite character!**

**So… yeah! DamionXSolidad is in here too.**

**Steph: Damion!**

**Look… I get stuck with you! I think I'm entitled to have Solidad.**

**Steph: I didn't want you either! I would rather have… Harley!**

**Ouch. That hurt. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Girls Are Complicated**

Four guys sat around a table in a café. Well… I think its 4 guys… the tallest one was a little too… feminine.

"I'm bored," Paul said.

"Whose idea was it to meet them at the _mall_?" Damion asked.

Harley coughed uncomfortably.

"Well… I forgot Dawn liked to shop! I knew May did… but I thought Solidad had it under control! It's not my fault Hun!" Harley defended.

"OK… so that's Dawn, May and Solidad. Who's that other one?" Drew asked.

"Steph," Paul said.

The others stared at him.

"What? Harley spent about an hour talking to them last night on the phone," Paul said.

The clock struck 2. The guys groaned.

"Their 2 hours late!" Damion pointed out.

"Why are we still here?" Drew asked.

Just then, Ash appeared with his friend Brock.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"We've been stood up," Paul said.

"Oh… by Dawn? Because her and her friends are having a battle outside," Ash said.

"WHAT?" they all cried simultaneously.

They rushed outside followed by Brock and Ash. At the entrance, they found the girls being mobbed by a group of thugs. A big group.

"Damn it! How long has this been going on for?" Drew asked.

"About 2 hours," Brock said.

Damion glared.

"Why didn't you do something?"

"We tried! But they said not to get involved!" Ash said.

Drew stepped forward. Paul held him back.

"We have to help!" Drew pointed out.

"We need to assess the situation. Maybe it's an important battle," Paul said.

Drew sighed. This wasn't going to end well. He just knew it.

* * *

"Damn it! We're 2 hours late now!" Solidad growled.

"Kinda not our fault Solidad," Steph pointed.

They were surrounded by a group of rabid, angry… fan girls.

"What gives you the right to meet our future husbands?" snarled a girl with Duskull.

"They called us last night!" Dawn pointed out.

Each of the 4 girls was taking on a fan club. Solidad was against Damion's, May was against Harley's, Dawn was against Drew's and Steph was against Paul's.

They had been fighting for 2 hours straight. Blaziken (May's), Gardevoire (Dawn's), Lapras (Solidad) and Blissey (Steph's) were exhausted.

"Look… we need to do some shopping. Can we please just go?" May asked hopefully.

"No," growled the fan club girl.

Just then…

"Excuse me ladies," said a voice.

Al the girls turned to face the voice. Four guys stood there. A tall guy with chocolate hair, who Solidad knew was Brock, a guy with black hair and a white hat (Brendan), a guy with oak hair (Kenny) and a guy with black hair and a red hat (Ash).

"What's all this about?" Kenny asked.

"These girls think they can meet our beloved Drew/Damion/Paul/Harley!!" cried the fan clubs.

"They left," Brock said simply.

Solidad groaned.

"Damn it!" she growled.

The fan clubs smirked and dispersed. May sighed.

"I can't believe we missed them!" May said.

"Oh… you didn't," Brendan said.

"What did you say… random dude?" Dawn asked.

"They're waiting over there. They've been waiting for hours Dee-Dee," Kenny said.

The girls looked over, and sure enough, there was Drew and the others.

"Cool. Thanks for the help by the way…" Steph said her cheeks streaked with pink.

"No problem. See you," Brock said.

The guys walked towards them as the others left.

"You guys OK?" Damion asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you! Why the hell do you have fans anyway?" Steph snapped.

"Because I'm great."

"So… hi. It's possible we might be a bit late…" Solidad said.

"Oh really? We didn't notice Hun," Harley said, attempting to sound cool.

Solidad growled and stepped on his foot as she walked by.

"Owwww!" Harley complained.

That's that then. Girls are complicated.

* * *

**I'm done.**

**Steph: Hmmm… a bit OCC Damie-Kins**

…**Moving on.**

**Steph: What? I get to name you if I'm stuck with you!**

**No you don't. Anyway… this was just an update. Not really relevant at all. Oh! And I know Brock would've proposed or something… but Steph would've said yes.**

**Steph: I hate you! And what was with the berries?**

**Oh. That profile thing? Well… some berries enhance smart and cute and stuff. I'd thought I'd use them.**

**Steph: So… what are Chesto Berries?**

**Look it up. Review please.**


End file.
